A New World
by Hatsune Miku 01
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya have never really "gotten along". Ever. But there is one thing they share in common, DESIRE. They desire each other like no one else. But what happens when Izaya's desire for Shizuo, the desire to see Shizuo fall, gets out of hand? Rated M for Sexual situations, Language, gore and blood. Review Please. Lemon in first chapter. I need 8 Reviews for the next chapter.


A new world

A Durarara! Fanfic

** Hello readers! I am sorry I haven't posted a single thing in forever, I have been extensively busy with moving and getting things sorted out. Anyways I wrote this while I didn't have any internet due to the fact of having to set up internet in the house and having to wait till Thursday for the guy to come and set it up. Soooo yea. This fanfic came to me in a dream, its really graphic so if you dont like gore and death and blood then please exit the page and find a different fanfic. In this fanfic one of the favorite characters dies in a very graphic way. I used a lot of torture devices in this fanfiction, some of you may recognize them, if you do feel free to say what each one is in the review section. There is also a very graphic sex scene in this fic so be aware. Other than that please enjoy the fanfic. Rated M for blood, gore, death, language and use of torture devices. No flaming tolerated. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

A quiet night in Ikebukuro; Still air, quiet streets, closed shops and bakeries. The night was completley still and tranquil. Shizuo Heiwajima stood on the side of the street corner overlooking a fantastic view of the city. He smoked a cigarette, inhaling deeply he sucked as much of the smoke into his lungs before exhaling the smoke out through his nose. 'Its a peaceful night, quiet, just how I like it. But theres an air of stench. Can't quite put my finger on the smell.' Shizuo thought as he put the cigarette out on the ground and stepped on the butt of it to further put it out.

Shizuo began to get chilly as he did not bring a jacket with him. He shivered and pulled his Ipod out of his pocket, he loved Coldplay so he put on his favorite song; Yellow. He popped the earbuds in his ears and began to venture home. The song rang in his ears like a melodic angel singing.

"Look at the stars

The colors shine for you

And everything you do

And it was all yellow.

I came alive

I wrote a song for you

and all the things you do

and it was called yellow."

He sang along, the song was calm and relaxing as he strode down the streets, admiring the magnificent fountain he passed and the many blooming sakura trees. He put his hands in his pockets, they were becoming numb. His song got over and he put another on, just in time for him to see Celty go by on her bike. He never really understood Celty but he was fond of her. He continued down the street and turned a corner, he should have brought a jacket. He rubbed his arms in a chilly gesture before looking up at the sky. It was getting dark and he could see constellations. He could see his apartment from where he was standing, he picked up the pace. He wanted to be inside in the warm and have a hot bath. Fumbling in his pocket for his key, he breathed heavily, tonight was a cold night. He unlocked the door and quickly slid inside, greeted to a warm apartement. He ran to the bathroom and immediately started the bath water. He stripped off his clothes as fast as he could and doused himself in hot water and cleaned himself before stepping into the soothing hot water to soak.

He instantly felt all his stress melt away into the water and his muscles relax. He had a long day at work dealing with assholes that just wanted to piss him off. He also had to unload thr truck of alcohol that morning so he was doing heavy lifting as well. Like lifting refridgerators and vending machines wasn't enough. He could easily lift those in one go but lifting dozens of boxes of alcohol strained his arms, back and legs in different ways than vending machines, Believe it or not. He sighed, letting his head go under the water. It was amazing what a hot bath could do for a person.

"Kinda nice having tomorrow off from work, I've been tired and overworked lately. I'm gonna sleep past 8 o' clock for sure." Shizuo said to himself. He sat in silence for a while, listening to the sounds of the city. Sirens, the occasional cat knocking over a garbage can in an alley way and hissing. And of course the sound of breaking glass...wait. 'Glass broken? That sounded close, like next door close.' He got out of the bath, dried himself off and put on a pair of shorts. He opened his door very carefully and peered into the living room. Nothing out of the ordinary, maybe it was the neighbors throwing something out the window, not an unusual thing around here. A glass of milk sounded good to Shizuo so he wandered into the kitchen.

"Hello Shizuo-Chan!" He stopped dead in his tracks, that stench. It could only be one person. "I thought I'd stop by while I was in the neighborhood. Oh sorry about your window, I had to find someway to get in while getting your attention. I could've taken the stealth approach but that's no fun." Izaya Orihara, just sitting on the counter smirking at Shizuo, pulled out his switch blade. "I believe we have a fight to finish." Shizuo remembered about a month ago he had chased Izaya around Ikebukuro and even outside city limits to try and kill him, but the flea got away. Shizuo grabbed a desk leg, sending everything on the desk flying to the ground, and flung it in Izaya's direction. Izaya jumped off the counter and ducked under the desk, the flea was so god damn fast Shizuo didn't have time to register that the flea was a mere foot away from him. He swung his switch blade at Shizuo's chest and sliced a deep wound in the skin.

"ARGH!" Shizuo screamed and jumped back, clutching the bleeding wound. It was profusely bleeding and hurt like hell. Shizuo looked up to see Izaya coming at him again. This time he was ready, he grabbed Izaya's collar and arm and swung him around, his head going through the glass of a TV. He pulled Izaya out of the now destroyed TV screen and threw him into a wall across the apartment. Izaya's head was bleeding and his nose was broken. Still he smirked and with switch blade ready he lunged for Shizuo again. Shizuo put his hands up ready to catch the flea, he caught the hand with the switch blade and the other with his wrist. "Damn IZAYAAAAAAAA!" He pushed with all his might and flung Izaya across the room into a lamp, the glass shattered and lodged itself into Izaya's skin. Blood flowed from all of Izaya's wounds and he spat blood from his mouth.

"Hehehe Shizuuoooo, I have a surprise for you!" Izaya wobbled as he stood up, starting to suffer from anemia. He hobbled toward Shizuo who was weilding an end table. Izaya breathed heavily, he was about five feet from Shizuo. "Shizuo, I can't feel anything. But I want...I want..." Izaya struggled to get out what he was trying to convey.

"What flea! Spit it out!" Shizuo set the end table down, he felt sorry for Izaya just a bit, he was way more wounded than Shizuo thought. Even though his intention was to kill the flea he didn't want fun encounters like this to just end.

"Shizu-chan, I want...you." Shizuo was taken aback. What did Izaya mean by he wanted him? Before Shizuo's thoughts could wander into the realm of unknown Izaya fell on the floor and crawled toward Shizuo. Upon closer inspection, Shizuo noticed that a few of Izaya's nails had been broken off and were bloodied. His lip had been split, glass had protruded from his head and back. Ok Shizuo felt bad now, not for defending himself against Izaya's attacks but for hurting the flea as bad as he did. Not once had he felt bad for hurting Izaya. He picked Izaya up off the floor and carried him to the bedroom. He grabbed a towel and wiped the blood from Izaya's face and plucked all the glass from him, disinfected the wounds and bandaged them. He gave Izaya a pain killer and laid him in bed. Izaya opened his eyes and looked at Shizuo. "Shizu-chan? You didn't kill me?"

"No, that's not right." Izaya smiled.

"Why Shizzy? Then I wouldn't be around to bother you anymore." Izaya turned over in the bed toward Shizuo, wincing in pain.

"It's no fun if I don't smell your stench around Ikebukuro every once in a while." Shizuo pressed on the bandage on his chest, it was still bleeding. It was bleeding though the bandage.

"Don't touch it Shizzy! It won't close if u mess with it." Izaya said while grabbing Shizuo's hand and bringing it toward his own face. He brushed Shizuo's fingers on his cheek and across his lips.

"The hell!?" Shizuo tried to jerk his hand back but Izaya kept a good grip. Izaya took one of Shizuo's fingers between his teeth and began sucking on the digit. Shizuo jumped in surprise and winced as Izaya bit down. He drew blood and began lapping it up.

"Shizuo-chan tastes good."

"Flea what do you think you're doing!?" Shizuo said with a flustered face. Izaya took Shizuo's index and middle finger into his mouth and began sucking and swirling his tongue around them. Shizuo couldn't help but to somewhat get aroused by this.

"Remember what I said earlier about how I want you? I want you in this way." Izaya threw the covers off him, ignoring the pain in his body and pulled Shizuo on top of him. Shizuo winced in pain and looked down at the raven haired man under him. Izaya's eyes were glazed and had a lustful look in them. Shizuo went to get up and was pulled down and bitten on the neck. Shizuo groaned and arched. "Ahh that's the reaction I was looking for, let me hear that more." Shizuo pushed up and Izaya grabbed Shizuo by the waist and raked his nails on his bare skin. Shizuo hissed and breathed heavily.

"Izaya, stop that."

"Stop what Shizzy?" He smirked and wrapped his legs around Shizuo, pressing his erection to Shizuo's stomach. Shizuo gasped and sighed. "You fucking asked for it!" Shizuo pulled his shirt over his head and began stripping Izaya down, growling in need and want. Shizuo began licking and niping at Izaya's hips and navel. Eliciting mews from the flea. Shizuo rubbed the bulge in Izaya's pants, causing the raven to gasp and press himself into Shizuo's hand. Shizuo growled and moved up to Izaya's lips, licking them and biting the lower. Izaya was moaning and growling with Shizuo, he wanted him bad.

"Izaya, you're such a tease." Izaya smirked and placed his hand on the bandage on Shizuo's chest, he pressed hard causing Shizuo to hiss in pain. Blood oozed from the bandage and into Izaya's hand, he smirked, and licked his fingers sensually. His tongue swirling on the digits and sucking hard.

'Ohhhh what I wouldn't give to have my cock in that hot mouth of his.' Shizuo thought.

"Shizuooo quit making me wait and just get to it!" Izaya said, squirming and wiggling under Shizuo. Izaya's rock hard erection was begging to be let free as evidence of the the seemingly never ending twitch and throb it had, Shizuo was no better. Shizuo got off Izaya and took off his pants and boxers, releasing his well endowed member from its confines. he pulled Izaya's off in a hurry too. He laid on top of him again, kissing Izaya's neck and biting.

"Ohhh~Shizuoooooo! Izaya gasped as Shizuo took one of Izaya's nipples into his mouth and nibbled on it. Shizuo groaned as Izaya was putting claw marks in his back (With what claws were left). Those were definately bleeding and will smart in the morning. He could only imagine the claw marks he's gonna get in a minute. All worth it.

He ran his hand down to the flea's hot spot and gripped it. Izaya held his breath as Shizuo gripped hard and began stroking it, circling his hand up and down it. Izaya began to sweat and moan, it was so good and he was very sensitive. Shizuo throbbed at Izaya's noises, itching to be inside the tight heat. He slipped two fingers into Izaya's mouth. "I reccomend coating these thoroughly because I am fucking you HARD." Izaya's eyes widened as he licked and coated the fingers in saliva. Shizuo pulled his fingers out with a pop. He paused, that sound made his cock throb hard, he was getting impatient. He slid the wet fingers down Izaya's body, slowing around his member and swirling around his tight entrance. He inserted one finger into the flea, earning a muffled mew.

"Shizuo-chan...it hurts..." Izaya said in a whiny voice. The blonde licked his lips and bit the lower. He worked his fingers in and out and inserted the second finger. The flea grabbed the bedsheets and hissed in pain and pleasure.

"Mmmnnnn." Shizuo moaned, he could feel Izaya tightening around his fingers and he was so hot and tight. without thinking he inserted a third finger, making the raven scream. He scissored his fingers, he pulled out and pushed them deep. Then he curled his fingers and wiggled them, brushing against Izaya's special spot.

"AHHHH Shizuo! There! Again!" Shizuo repeated his minstrations and had Izaya's entire back arched off the bed. Shizuo pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Izaya's entrance, he slid the very tip of his throbbing cock in, Izaya winced and relaxed his muscles. Slowly Shizuo slid the rest of the head in and more until his cock was swallowed by Izaya's tight ass. The flea panted and began convulsing. Shizuo groaned at the sensation of the tightness. "Shizuooooo!" Shizuo moaned and began a slow rhythmic pace to start. Izaya, whom was already being loud from the mere insertion was now yelling in pleasure.

"Izaya!" Shizuo groaned through his teeth as he picked up the pace. He put his hand around Izaya's throat and squeezed lightly, the asphyxiation drove Izaya crazy. Shizuo slammed into Izaya's ass as hard as he could and as deep as he could. He flipped Izaya over onto his stomach and slid back into him. Izaya could feel everything in this position.

"AHHHH SHHIIIII-SHIZZZUUOOO!" Shizuo grabbed Izaya's hair and pulled him back, he bit his neck hard and drew blood. Izaya squeeked and groaned. Shizuo began thrusting at an inhuman pace, Izaya's eyes rolled back and he began screaming. Shizuo groaned as he was close to climax. Izaya's noises ceased and his body quivered and his body twitched hard. Shizuo had hit his prostate and made him cum. Shizuo roared at the tightness of Izaya's ass and slammed into him with all his might.

"AHHH FUUUCKKKK IZAYYAAAA!" Shizuo slammed himself into Izaya once more, releasing his load inside the ravens tight ass. "Ohhhh~ Shit..." He said as he finished, he pulled out and watched the cum ooze out of Izaya's ass. The flea collapsed on the bed and seemed dead before he sat up and put his arms around Shizuo.

"Shizzy, you killed my ass. I loved it." Izaya kissed Shizuo on the lips. "Your back is all bloodied. Hehe." Shizuo got up off the bed and went to the bathroom. He had just fucked Izaya sensless and he didn't regret a single bit of it. Maybe it will teach the flea a lesson or two. He hopped in the shower, hoping to clean himself up a bit before going back out to the flea. All that taking a bath earlier for nothing. He heard the door open and from the frosted glass door saw Izaya. He opened the door and stepped inside with Shizuo. "My my shizzy hard again are we?" Shizuo looked down to see his cock was still stiff as a flag pole. Jesus where's this kind of stamina whenever he brings a girl home? Izaya bent down on his knees and took Shizuo's cock into his mouth, so much for cleaning up. Luckily they were in the shower. Just as Shizuo expected, Izaya's tongue felt great. He licked it like a popcicle and swirled his tongue around it like it was gonna melt. Which was what Shizuo just about did. Izaya began to deep throat Shizuo, nearly making Shizuo fall down.

"Izaya...mmnn...ngh..." Shizuo moaned. Izaya took his mouth off and gave it a few good strokes.

"What, does Shizzy like it when I deep throat him?" Shizuo nodded vigorously. Izaya took him back into his mouth straight down the throat. Shizuo groaned in ectacy and bucked his hips into Izaya's mouth. Izaya picked up his pace and sucked harder. Shizuo braced himself on the wall and felt his knees start to shake. Shizuo exploded in Izaya's mouth and face. Cum oozing from the corners of Izaya's mouth and some sticking to his cheek.

"Shizu-Chan, your loads are thicker with each cum! But that's enough for one day, lets wash and sleep together?"

"Yeah right flea, once this shower is over I'm throwing your ass out." Shizuo squirted some soap into his hand and began washing himself.

"Awww you're no fun Shizu..." Izaya whined. He handed the bottle of Soap to the informant and grabbed his shampoo to wash his hair. They both continued to wash and got out and dried off. "Shizuo-Chan, I have a question for you." Shizuo wandered into the bedroom and went to his dresser to grab some clothes. "Have you ever felt real pain?" Shizuo paused.

"What to you mean?" Shizuo asked as he put some boxers on.

"I mean REAL pain; agonizing, tormenting, screaming..." Shizuo slipped his pj pants on and turned toward Izaya, who was getting his clothes back on. They were bloody and torn but it was all he had.

"Not really. Why." He turned to grab a shirt from his drawer when he felt Izaya standing directly behind him, the atmosphere of the room completely changing.

"Do you want to?" Before Shizuo had a chance to say anything he was being choked and a rag with a strong smell was placed on his nose and mouth. Chloroform. Shizuo fought and tried to get Izaya away from him but he could feel his strength draining and his eyes becoming heavy, he fell to the ground. "Now Shizu-Chan, you will see what its like to experience true fear and pain. For all the years you have caused me pain." Izaya drug Shizuo's limp body out to a black car that was parked. He threw the body into the back seat and hopped into the passengers seat. And the car drove away.

* * *

**Alright thats the end of the first chapter. I know some of it may be out of character or a little sketchy but cut me a break I haven't written in almost 3 years. Anyways I hate to leave it on a cliff hanger but it wasn't gonna all happen in one chapter. SO the next chapter will be what Izaya will be doing to Shizuo. Yea I know youre all probably gonna hate me after the story is over but please leave a review and favorite it, its very helpful. I don't own anything. **


End file.
